1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video disc and video disc player and, more particularly, to a video disc having an aspect ratio information and videodisc player having a function of converting aspect ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
An HD video signal in the HDTV (High Definition TeleVision) system is recorded onto a recording medium such as an optical type video disc or the like and is reproduced therefrom. As literatures regarding such a recording/reproducing method, there are Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 63-245082, 1-280980, and the like. It is desirable that the HD video signal reproduced by the above method is displayed as an image by a monitor such as a CRT or the like having an aspect ratio (the ratio of the frame width to the fame height in display) of 16:9 corresponding to the HDTV system. The monitors having the aspect ratio of 16:9 are nowadays being widespread and the HD video signal cannot cope with the case where the user intends to display the image by a monitor having an aspect ratio of 4:3 corresponding to the existing NTSC system.
Such an HDTV monitor cannot also cope with the case where the recording signal is reproduced from a video disc to record the existing NTSC video signal and its image is displayed by the monitor having the aspect ratio of 16:9.